Equinox
by Medeci Amelee
Summary: No mucho tiempo atrás la guerra pudo haber terminado con la retirada pacifica por parte de el, mas algo salió mal y no solo no ha terminado la guerra sino que ahora existe un nuevo bando que hará estremecer los cimientos de la sociedad mágica.


Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a JK Rowling y yo solo escribo para proporcionar diversión y angustia sin fines de lucro.

Hola, de nuevo estoy por aquí, después de mucho pensarlo me he decidido ha publicar este trabajo que se ha estado cocinando desde hace un buen de tiempo y pues espero que sea de su agrado.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸ ,,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

Comenzando.

En un estudio de televisión se encuentran sentados cómodamente una joven conductora ataviada con unos jeans a la cadera y blusa roja, de cabello marrón y ojos grises junto a un chico de no mas de 21 años vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa sin mangas negra, cuello alto y una gabardina gris a medio abotonar, cabello largo recogido color café sus ojos están ocultos tras unos anteojos obscuros.

- Por lo visto has trabajado mucho este año. – dice la conductora

Así es – contesta el chico con una encantadora sonrisa – después de todo necesito recuperar estos años de inactividad.

Además de que resulta una terapia – le dice la chica - digo después de lo que pasaste – el chico hace una mueca de incomodidad pero una sonrisa se hace presente para contestar

Si claro.

Aunque estando en tu convalecencia seguiste trabajando según tengo entendido.

Si es verdad me dedique a componer temas para otros artistas, la ociosidad no es una de mis virtudes.

Y con respecto a las letras de esas canciones me llama mucho la atención que un DJ como tú componga piezas donde se hablen de temas como la venganza o seres míticos. – el chico medita un poco su respuesta para contestar

Bueno no tiene nada que ver con ser DJ o no, solo trataba de ejercitar mi mente pues sabes tan bien como todo el publico que el estar postrado en una cama por mas de 8 meses no es nada agradable y dudaba mucho que mi medico admitiera una consola para mezclar así que mientras mantenía alguna conversación con algún amigo tomaba de la misma palabras para después componer una canción referente al tema que se había conversado.

¿Como si fuera una lluvia de ideas? – pregunta la anfitriona con cierta duda

No tanto como lluvia de ideas solo era un juego de agilidad mental y debes de admitir que funciono.

Y muy bien si me dejas expresar mi opinión muy en particular.

Bueno se necesitaba dejar el tema a la persona correcta.

Y ahora que has regresado tengo entendido que participaras de nueva cuenta por el titulo a mejor mezclador ¿es eso verdad?

Si

Y que tan preparado te sientes

Porque no me lo dices tú – el chico se levanta del sofá para dirigirse hacia una consola que le han llevado hasta el escenario, la chica se levanta de su asiento para seguirle.

¿Cómo?

Si tú me dirás que tan preparado estoy. – le dice el chico mientras se acomoda los audífonos y se quita la gabardina dejándola a un lado y dejando ver sus brazos cubiertos por una fina tela semitransparente negra

¿Una demostración? – pregunta la chica

Algo así – se limita a contestar mientras da inicio a la secuencia de ritmos, los cuales están mezclados de una forma tan sutil que es casi imposible saber cuando termina uno e inicia otro, los espectadores se ha levantado de sus asientos y han comenzado seguir el ritmo de la música, el chico por su parte parece ser uno solo con la consola, sus manos se mueven con maestría sobre ella, resultando de cada movimiento un efecto especial sobre la música, el encanto dura 4.35 minutos tiempo suficiente para llevar al éxtasis a los presentes.

Wow, eso ha sido genial, has enloquecido al auditorio completamente – le dice la chica mientras el publica estalla en gritos de aprobación, el solo sonríe – pues espero te baya muy bien en Londres estoy segura que el titulo casi lo tienes en tu poder.

Gracias – se limita a contestar.

El programa a terminado con éxito, camino a la salida el chico se encuentra con un hombre de alrededor de 26 años, unos 30cm mas alto que el, vestido con un traje sastre negro, piel clara, ojos azules, cabello rubio, su mirada seria se suaviza al verle.

¿Todo bien?

Porque no debería de estarlo – le contesta el chico quien se para frente a el - ¿esta todo preparado?

Si – contesta el hombre de traje mientras comienzan a caminar a la puerta - partimos en un par de horas – el chico solo asiente - te recomiendo que descanses un poco

No es necesario, descansare en el avión.

Aun podemos retirarnos – le sugiere mientras se detienen a las puertas de una camioneta negra, el chico solo gira su cabeza para verle

Aun puedes retirarte – le sugiere con tono calmado – has sido un apoyo mas que primordial estos 4 años Marck yo comprendo si es que deseas dar media vuelta.

Sabes que no podrás salir de esto sin que ellos se den cuenta. – le dice con una voz enérgica

Lo se y es por eso que lo hago, primero le haré pagar como persona y después… - no termina la frase pues es interrumpido por su acompañante

Calla el escucharte hablar de esa forma me hace sentir culpable. – le dice con una voz suplicante el chico solo posa una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Marck

Tu no eres culpable de nada – Marck mueve negativamente la cabeza

Apresurémonos que perderemos el avión – dice mientras abre una de las puertas de la camioneta.

---

Por la ventana de la cocina se pueden escuchar de la radio las ultima noticias sobre el evento del momento, tales acontecimientos son escuchados atentamente por un chico alto y delgaducho vestido con toneladas de ropa inservible, sus cabellos negros, algo rebeldes son constantemente retirados por su mano izquierda, sus ojos verdes están clavados en el césped.

Dentro de una semana se llevara acabo el concurso anual Light&Electric mundialmente conocido por los amantes de la música electrónica con la novedad del regreso a las consolas del DJ Alexei Kyre después de haberse ausentado por casi tres años de los escenarios a causa del terrible atentado del cual fue victima…

Deja de haraganear y ponte a podar el césped muchacho – la concentración del chico es interrumpida por la voz chillona de un hombre sumamente obeso, de ojos pequeños y bigote corto.

Si tío. – el chico reanuda su tarea, esta juntando en pequeños montones alineados el césped cortado, grande es su enfado al ver como un cuerpo cuatro veces mayor en masa al suyo pasa con una velocidad poco usual sobre estos y los dispersa completamente.

¿Los conseguiste? – pregunta Dudley a su padre con cierta agresividad, su padre le sonríe mientras saca del bolsillo de la camisa dos boletos

Si hijo los he conseguido tuve que hacer mínimo tres favores y pedir cinco para conseguirlos – dice con indulgencia – aquí están tres entradas para ese evento.

Magnifico. – dice el chico quien prácticamente arrebata las entradas y las observa con ansiedad

¿Y tú que ves? – pregunta Vernon al notar que su sobrino ha estado atento a los hechos

Nada señor – responde Harry mientras comienza a reamontonar el césped

---

Hotel Wharf

Caballeros bien venidos – les saluda el encargado del hotel

Buenas tardes – saluda Marck

Sus habitaciones están listas – les dice el hombre quien hace señas a un botones para que ayude con el equipaje de los huéspedes

Muchas gracias – responde Marck mientras se gira para ver a su acompañante pues ha sentido su mirada sobre el, este levanta una ceja como preguntando ¿que?

¿Habitaciones? – pregunta Alexei con cierta curiosidad

No pensaras que pasaremos la noche juntos – le dice el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

No seria la primera vez – le contesta con cierta malicia el chico de gafas obscuras

Necesitas descansar – le contesta mientras comienza a caminar siguiendo al botones – y yo también.

Cierto – le dice mientras lleva sus manos tras la nuca, una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible se forma en el, Marck nota lo anterior

Tenemos que revisar como va eso – le dice mientras señala su torso, el aludido solo sonríe

Si creo que si.

---

Callejón Diagon

Frente a la lechuceria una pareja de aurores se encuentran haciendo su habitual ronda, uno de ellos es una chica de estatura media, viste una túnica violeta, su cabello rosa chicle le cae sobre la espalda, tiene unos ojos calidos y soñadores, su acompañante es un hombre de edad madura, viste una túnica azul oscuro, cabello corto castaño oscuro, ambos notan que desde hace algunas semanas hay un cierto comportamiento extraño por parte de algunos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes magos y brujas, pues había visto y escuchado rumores sobre cierto evento muggle que tendría lugar en pocos días y no era tanto el hecho del evento sino que era el inusitado interés del mismo por miembros de la comunidad mágica, interés que se mostraba sin ningún disimulo, ambos en su recorrido observan y escuchan la conversación de dos magos jóvenes.

Y ya has conseguido las entradas – pregunta un chico rubio a su acompañante

No pero estoy en eso.

¿Pero es seguro que las consigas? – vuelve a preguntar el rubio

Si.

Podremos ver al gran Alexei Kyre – dicen ambos con cierta emoción

Esto es extraño – comenta Tonks a su acompañante - nunca había escuchado a ningún mago emocionarse o interesarse por un evento muggle.

Ni yo – le responde Darwish – y ¿que es eso de Alexei Kyre?

No tengo idea – le responde mientras se dirigen hacia una particular tienda de bromas

---

Habitación 210

Dentro de la habitación se encuentran los dos chicos Alexei esta sentado en una silla dentro del dormitorio mientras Marck se encuentra preparando en el baño una charola con algunas ampolletas, algodón, desinfectante y ungüentos.

¿Como va la publicidad? – pregunta el chico quien observa sin muchas ganas los preparativos de su amigo.

No creo que haya alguien en Reino Unido que no sepa sobre el evento – le dice mientras sale del aseo y deposita la charola en la cómoda – en especial de tu regreso, incluso tu pieza muestra se escucha a toda hora – continua mientras toma unas píldoras y un vaso con agua para ofrecerlos al chico, este le observa y rechaza su ofrecimiento con la cabeza

Bien – dice mientras comienza a retirarse la camisa

---

Sortilegios Wesley

Dentro de la bulliciosa tienda dos gemelos pelirrojos se encuentran charlando con su amiga Tonks y Darwish quienes les han comentado sus observaciones.

Alexei Kyre es el responsable de la letra de muchas canciones de hecho varias han sido las que han traspasado al mundo mágico – responde Fred a los dos adultos presentes

¿Y desde cuando? – pregunta Tonks

Desde que tuvo que permanecer en cama por un ataque de mortifagos hace tres años – responde el otro gemelo

¿Mortifagos?

Si oficialmente se dijo que fue un ataque terrorista pero no fue así, fue una verdadera masacre – dice mientras una expresión de miedo se hace presente en su rostro – El que no debe ser nombrado participo en el y solo sobrevivieron tres personas dos aun están en coma y Alexei tubo que permanecer prácticamente inmóvil durante mucho tiempo.

Extraño – dice la chica, mientras medita por unos momentos lo anterior – aunque ahora que lo mencionan creo haber escuchado algo así mientras estaba en la academia de aurores – los gemelos le miran con interés, al chica parece hacer esfuerzos por recordar algo mas – si fue en una embajada y lo poco que llego a mis oídos fue que el ministerio tuvo muchos problemas por ello, gente importante de la sociedad muggle murió esa noche.

---

Mansión Riddle

Dentro de la sala de reuniones Voldemort se encuentra sentado en su trono, su circulo interno le rodea este posa con cierto aburrimiento su mirada sobre sus vasallos comenzando a hablar al instante que una luz de malicia se hace presente en sus ojos.

Han llegado a mis oídos que existe cierto interés por parte de una cantidad considerada de magos hacia un vulgar muggle – comienza a hablar Voldemort en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo – que tan cierto es ese rumor Lucius – el aludido da dos pasos hacia adelante realizando una reverencia comienza ha hablar

Es cierto mi señor – dice mientras observa como el Dark Lord empuña con mas fuerza su varita – aunque debo decir que solo magos de bajo rango son los interesados.

En verdad – dice Voldemort con voz burlona – tenia entendido que tu hijo y varios mas estaban interesados por el – este se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar escaneando a sus súbditos – no deseo que nada contamine lo que he estado haciendo durante estos años – les habla mientras les dirige una mirada de advertencia – no tolerare que ningún mísero muggle cree interés lo han entendido.

Si señor. – responden

Creo que lo mejor será el hacer una pequeña visita – vuelve a hablar mientras se sienta de nuevo en su trono – solo para dejar claro cual es el lugar que a cada quien corresponde.

---

Hosmade

A las fueras de Sortilegios Wesley Tonks y Darwish miran con cierta sorpresa como un chico rubio presume una pulsera naranja a sus dos acompañantes

¿Crees que esto nos traiga problemas? – pregunta la auror a su acompáñate quien parece no comprender lo que esta pasando

Mira – le dice mientras le señala con al cabeza al chico rubio – dudo que esa actitud le agrade a su padre

Tu crees que…

Con ellos nada es seguro – le dice de forma precavida – solo que no permitirán que esto llegue a mas.

---

Habitación 210

Dentro del dormitorio Marck se encuentra observando el sueño de Alexei, después de que el hubiese terminado de revisar y cambiar los vendajes, este decidió tomar un descanso observa las vendas de su torso y el rítmico sube y baja de su pecho; recuerdos llegan a su mente, dos en particular, trata de no pensar en nada, cierra sus cansados ojos azules un momento tratando de desechar las escenas de sangre que constantemente llegan a el, un movimiento en la cama le hace regresar su atención al chico, el cual aun tiene los ojos cerrados.

¿Como te sientes? – pregunta sabiendo que esta totalmente despierto.

Como si me hubieran molido las costillas – responde de forma burlona mientras busca con su mano derecha las gafas obscuras sobre la cómoda.

No te puedes sentir tan mal – le replica Marck mientras le alcanza el accesorio demandado.

¿Cuanto dormí? – pregunta

Apenas unos minutos

¿Ya tienes los programas para la abertura? – le pregunta mientras gira su cabeza en su dirección y este le alcanza uno pisa papel con varias hojas

Todo esta listo – le dice mientras comienza a desechar gasas y vendas manchadas con sangre - ¿enserio crees que vendrá?

No solo lo creo, se que lo hará – le responde con una voz sumamente seria – maximiza la seguridad entre el publico, no permitiré otra interrupción en nuestro encuentro – Marck solo asiente – ¿hablaste con los encargados de video?

Si deje claramente especificado las tomas que deseas, al igual que con los encargados de los láser y pantallas ten por seguro que las 9 pantallas ahí instaladas mas la trasmisión internacional en los mas de 80 países transmitirán todo de acuerdo al plan.

¿Ellos han llegado?

Si, también ellos han llegado – le responde - ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunta al ver que se esta incorporando

Voy a dar una vuelta, tengo ganas de caminar – le responde mientras toma una camisa negra y comienza a vestirse.

No pretendes ir a… - no termina de hablar pues es interrumpido

No soy masoquista Marck – le dice de forma mas que seria – el es el que tiene que sufrir no yo – dicho esto toma su gabardina y sale de la habitación.

---

Estación King Cross

De entre la gente que va y viene apresurada por los andenes de la concurrida estación Alexei se encuentra sentado en una banca observando el ir y venir de la gente, escuchando retazos de conversaciones ajenas, se recarga de nueva cuenta en el asiento, para seguir escuchando, algunos de los ahí presentes hablan sobre el evento del año, este solo sonríe, por un momento pone una particular atención en una charla entre dos chicos que no están a mas de tres metros de distancia, este les observa con mayor detenimiento ve que ambos son altos y delgados, uno es tremendamente pelirrojo mientras que el otro es moreno.

¿Estas seguro de que vendrá? – pregunta Harry a su amigo Ron.

Dijo que estaría aquí a las 3.

Ya son las tres – le dice el chico mientras le mira – estas seguro de que es confiable – Ron le mira de forma interrogante – digo es un evento muggle y el no es muggle.

Mira ahí viene – le responde mientras observa acercarse a un chico de apariencia extraña – los conseguiste.

Claro, aquí están – responde el recién llegado mientras saca dos ticket de su bolsillo, Ron hace un intento por tomarlos pero el chico los retira de forma rápida – primero el dinero.

Bien – Harry saca tres billetes de 100 libras cada uno y los estira.

¿300 libras?, esto no cuesta 300 libras

Pero tu dijiste… no termina de reprochar Harry

Se lo que dije 300 libras por dos boletos, pero con estos podrán entrar los tres días del evento.

Ambos chicos se miran – ¿Cuanto pides por ellos?

900 libras

Pero…

Alexei ve la situación y decide hacer una pequeña intervención.

Y si yo te dijera que esas entradas no valen ni la décima parte de lo dices.

Dudo que sepas del tema.

Pues mira – mete las manos al bolsillo de la gabardina y saca unas tiras de plástico – según tengo entendido estos son los únicos pases para los tres días – les dice mientras los observa con mejor atención – claro que siempre y cuando el organizador no me haya engañado – el chico sale corriendo al verse descubierto, Alexei solo le mira alejarse, mientras el pelirrojo y el moreno le observan con cierta curiosidad, cabello café con corte en dos secciones recogido en una cola baja, pantalones café, gabardina color gris y lentes obscuros, solo podría ser una persona.

¡Eres tú! – habla con sorpresa y casi reverencia el pelirrojo, quien mira a Alexei atónito, el aludido le mira por un instante le sorprende que alguien se dirija de esa forma a su persona, mas sonríe de forma calida

Eres Alexei Kyre – logra decir el chico quien no puede ocultar su emoción

Si creo que si - contesta mientras le extiende la mano para saludarle, el pelirrojo por un momento no sabe que hacer y después de unos segundos le estrecha la mano – ¿Como te llamas?

Ron, Ron Wesley. – dice aun estrechándole la mano

Bien Ron un placer, y tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunta al moreno

Harry Potter señor – le dice mientras estrecha también su mano

No me llames señor me hace sentir muy mayor y no lo soy.

Soy tu mas grande admirador – le dice el pelirrojo – jamás pensé en llegar a conocer a alguien que sobreviviera un ataque de quien tu sabes – por un momento Alexei no sabe que decir su sonrisa se desvanece en un instante esto lo notan ambos y es Harry quien interviene

El quiere decir terrorista – dice mientras forza una sonrisa, Alexei no dice nada solo reflexiona un poco y vuelve a sonreír

Oh si – dice después de un silencio incomodo – pues para que me conozcas mejor toma serán alrededor de 20 pulseras con ellas puedes entrar los tres días al evento donde estaré si quieren pueden repartirlas entre sus amigos – les dice mientras retoma su camino para abordar en uno de los vagones de la locomotora.

Camper

¿Como luzco? – Pregunta Alexei a Marck quien le observa desde la entrada del camper que funge como camerino de los Dj's invitados, este viste una camisa sin mangas entallada color negro, unos pantalones negros rasgados de las rodillas y los costados, gafas obscuras, el cabello esta vez lo lleva suelto lo cual hace que se pueda ver con mayor claridad ese corte en dos secciones que lleva y por ultimo lleva una gabardina color hueso la cual tiene las mangas divididas en dos secciones unidas por dos cintas rojas.

Muy bien – le responde sin aparente interés

Sabes que es mas que bien – le recrimina mientras se acerca a el.

Estupendo luces extremadamente estupendo – le vuelve a decir, alexei al notar esa falta de entusiasmo en Marck solo se limita a salir del vehiculo para encaminarse al escenario.

Bien señor de pocas palabras disfruta el show

---

Mansión Riddle

¿Señor usted participara? – pregunta Bella al ver a Voldemort examinar su varita y lanzar unos cuantos hechizos a uno que otro mortifago desafortunado, acción que los ahí presentes saben es una especie de calentamiento mismo que hacia mas de dos años no veían

Solo haré acto de presencia – le responde con cierto entusiasmo, mismo que los oyentes saben no presagia nada bueno, no para los infelices que se encuentren frente a su varita - para asegurarme que quede bien entendido el mensaje.

---

Trafalgar Square

En la plataforma circular ubicada al centro de lo que fueran tres círculos en medio del lugar que funge como cede del evento aparece en medio de luces y música de fondo el anfitrión quien presentara al siguiente participante del evento.

Y ahora lo que todos hemos estado esperando – se escucha una voz masculina mientras las luces adquieren un brillo medio – el retorno a los escenarios de Alexei Kyre – el escenario se llena de iluminación, el juego de luces y láser hacen el efecto de desvanecimiento en la entrada de Alexei quien cual si se materializara en medio del escenario entre gritos y peticiones casi unánime de su mas reciente trabajo toma lugar tras la consola dispuesto para comenzar con el espectáculo, la música comienza en conjunto con los láser los cuales realizan las maniobras específicamente trazadas por el, la respuesta del publico no se hace esperar, la euforia sube a niveles insospechados mismos que parecen ser regulados por las maniobras que este realiza en la música, pues así como parecen estar apunto de estallar la sutileza de los cambios la hacen bajar casi a un nivel de relajación para volver a subirlos de formas insospechados y el es conciente de ello así como es conciente de que es atentamente observados por dos grupos de personas tan parecidas pero a la vez opuestas entre si, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su boca mientras comienza a despojarse de la gabardina la cual cae dando la señal a los encargados de video de enfocar su brazo izquierdo el cual presenta extraños patrones que parecen ser consecuencia de varias quemaduras, se realiza el zoom el cual es transmitido por las 9 pantallas al momento en el que los encargados del láser realizan la proyección acordada para ese momento.

Miren aya arriba – una chica dice a su acompañante quien comienza a señalar el cielo

No puede ser – Lucios dirige su mira hacia el oscuro cielo, en este observa lo se ha trazado un desconcierto se hace presente tras la blanca mascara.

Pero si es la marca tenebrosa – grita con total indignación Bella al observar como la marca tenebrosa es trazado por esos muggles, saca su varita y lanza un hechizo con el fin de destruirla pero grande es su sorpresa al ver como dicho hechizo pasa de largo, los mortifagos van a comenzar con el ataque mas son sorprendidos por un estrepitoso relámpago que parece caer sobre el escenario, haciendo el efecto de destruir la marca tenebrosa, mismo que es transmitido por las pantallas.

¿Que fue eso? – pregunta Ron a Harry al observar las proyecciones de las mismas

¿Crees que haya sido un efecto? – le pregunta Harry a Hermione

No lo creo – les responde la castaña mientras conecta miradas con varios chicos que han reconocido lo proyectado.

En el escenario Alexei disfruta de la ovación del publico mientras escanea con la mirada el lugar sabiendo que el se encuentra ahí, el anfitrión llega a el.

Alexei Kyre - le dice de forma efusiva mientras los presentes estallan en gritos de aprobación - ¿estas dispuesto a aceptar el reto de hacernos vibrar por 12 horas consecutivas? – le dice de forma retadora

Pero que pregunta – responde en tono burlón - todos los que me conocen saben que nunca digo no a un reto – dice mientras observa a los y las animadores que se van situando en las tres plataformas.

Muy cerca de la entrada principal Voldemort ha observado todo lo acontecido, no sabe que pensar, ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que se sintió de esa forma.

¿Señor? – le llama por tercera ocasión en tono preocupado Lucius

Retírense esto es personal – atina a decir al momento en el que desaparece en un sonoro ¡plop!

Voldemort se encuentra sentado en su trono, sus ojos rojos se encuentran clavados en algún lgar no definido de la pared.

Begin Flash Back

Así que usted es el nuevo inquilino de la pensión – dice un chico de no mas de 21 años al observar como dos adolescentes de por lo menos 16 años entran por la puerta del inmueble, uno de ellos lleva el cabello largo a la altura de la espalda, esta cargando lo que parece ser una maleta un tanto pesada, la expresión de su rostro es de extrema concentración, este es seguido desde cierta distancia por otro chico delgado también un poco mas alto que el primero, cabello corto negro y piel sumamente blanca quien observa sin interés aparente a los presentes - bien venido, mi nombre es Marck Ford – este solo le observa con cierta expresión de suficiencia.

Deja de fastidiar Marck, Tom viene cansado le mostrare su habitación para que descanse – le dice mientras le mira con esa expresión juguetona en esos ojos grises – por aquí

Ending Flash Back

¿Recordando de nuevo Tom? – le pregunta su fiel compañera Nagini

Le he visto Nagini – le dice mientras de forma distraída acaricia las negras escamas del reptil

Tonterías, esta muerto recuerdas – voltea su cabeza para verle – le dejamos bien muerto esa noche.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

Reviews Please eso me anima mucho : P.


End file.
